User talk:Master-Troll
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Villains Wiki:Battle Phase 2 (User Battles 5) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Amnestyyy (Talk) 23:50, January 30, 2011 Please Stop. Hey dude, alot of people here including User:Tremorfan94 have noticed you've been spamming and trolling, and quite frankly they're not pleased. So stop what you're doin' please and just walk away from all this trolling nonsense, 'cause to me it's really boring and annoying. So please stop. Thank you... & if you got a problem, take it up with User:Tremorfan94. I'm just a guy deliverin' the message while he's tired as hell and wants to go home. - Best regards The Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 03:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) News for you EVERYONE has flaws, sins and negative traits, even heroes. That includes both you and me. Moleman 9000'' 03:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Incredible You call me out for being a homophobe while you're the one who had the audacity to create an article on homosexuality. That makes you a bigger homophobe than I, for I have the common sense to know that that's not worth an article. Moleman 9000'' 03:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually Look Master-Troll, I'm not, I repeat, I'm not calling you a troll. I'm just tellin' you what the hell these fools have told me. & this situation right now is none of my concerns at this moment because today I'm already physically and psychologially exhausted & I wanna go home now. That is it. Ok? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Plus a couple to recognize & remember. 1. Masturbation is not always a sin. Masterbution is just natural, not to mention it's a great way to earn $5 without touchin' the bitch. Lmao XD 2. Only male homosexuality (guy on guy) is a sin and a crime. Female homosexuality (girl on girl) is not a sin nor a crime because it's for spiritual, domestic, social, sensual (good lovin') and entertainment purposes and reasons, in other words it's a good thing really. 3. The Allied forces of World War II are not always bad. Sure, they made some mistakes along the way, but still they made sacrifices & $**t in the name of freedom & justice. That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Sometimes I wish the Caucasians (the white man) would all the power in the U.S. instead of just most of it, that way there will be no racialism, no crimes, no poverty, & no bitchin' and moanin'. I know comin' from me is a little bit f**ked up & harsh. So what do I know? I can be full of $**t. Anyway, have a good night dude. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) For the record, I was kinda full of it. I only date women in spite of everything (such as creed, ethnicity, skin color, religion, height,) as long as they have both money & intellect, & they're not total idiots nor complete control freaks. - Best regards the Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 02:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC)